Guilt, Forgiveness, Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Elizabeth hasn't been coping with the guilt about sending Jack to the Locker. She has had no support and feels she is all alone. So she decides to end her life. But the one person she thought would never save her and forgive her comes to her rescue and together they will stand. Will Jack be the rock she needs? And what about Will?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Happy 27th Birthday to me**

* * *

**I would have updated my other stories today like it is my tradition but my family's beloved dog past away this month suddenly she was a Companion Dog and it has hit me pretty hard. Not to mention my family.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Elizabeth hasn't been coping with the guilt about sending Jack to the Locker. She has had no support and feels she is all alone. So she decides to end her life. But the one person she thought would never save her and forgive her comes to her rescue and together they will stand. Will Jack be the rock she needs? And what about Will?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't been able to sleep much or eat after she sacrificed Jack to the Kraken. She had been crying in her cabin most nights. She felt so guilty but also pain. She had come to a realisation while they sailed to save Jack that she loved him. She felt horrible for leading Will along but they had been drifting apart. He hadn't even been there to comfort her about Jack's death or after her nightmares. She had basically been alone. All Will cared about was freeing his father.

So she tried not to feel too guilty about hurting him. She was more concerned about what Jack was going through.

When they found him his words to her stung. She had flinched at them but knew she deserved it. She had killed him. She wished she could turn back the clock and either help him escape or die with him. But she already felt like something was dead inside of her since Jack died. And even know they found him feeling like something was missing didn't leave her.

When she saw her father and realised he was dead that was when she realised she had nothing left to live for. She lost Will, she lost her father and most of all she lost Jack. Seeing him again made her realise how much she loved him. And she couldn't live without him. So now he hated her she didn't want to go on. Nobody would miss her.

She lifted herself off her bed. Mind made up she slowly walks onto the dark deck. There was nobody around to save her this time. Nobody would stop her. They would probably be happy with her death.

She shivers at the cold breeze and sits on the edge of the ship looking at the water. She took solace in the fact she would see her mother again soon who she hasn't seen in years as well as her newly deceased father. She leans over the edge of the deck she heard a voice but she had already pushed off but suddenly a hand grabbed hers...

Jack had been coming out of his cabin his intention on finding some rum to drown out his thoughts on his murderess. He didn't know what to say to her when he saw her again on the beach. So he said what his anger wanted him to say. He had avoided her when he got on the ship and had gone straight to his cabin to think when it was dark.

While in his cabin he thought of Lizzie. And went over his feelings. He was Angry, Proud, Confused, and Worried. He was worried because despite what people thought he took notice of Elizabeth's condition. She had been worrying thin. Her hair had lost its shine. Dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes turned dull when he said those words to her. She had basically lost herself.

It was worrying. And he needed to get his feelings under control before talking to her. Because he also felt that he loved her.

"Bloody woman", Jack mutters heading out of his cabin

Jack stops short and ducks to the shadows when he sees Elizabeth walking across the deck. And his observation about her seemed to be correct she had been suffering just like he had.

Jack's eyes widen as she sits on the edge. He felt his heart race. No she couldn't do what he thought she was going to do. She can't be that bad can she?

But then he sees her start to go over.

"Lizzie, luv don't...", Jack calls running faster then he had in his life to her and makes a blind grab for her hand as he fell to his knees

He catches her hand just in time.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asks

"Let me get you up", Jack grunts

"Let me go Jack everyone will be happier", Elizabeth cries trying to get him to let her go

"I won't. You are not doing this luv. Otherwise I will go to the locker and _drag _you out", Jack says passionately

"Let me go. I have nothing", Elizabeth says still dangling over the edge

"You have me luv. Let me help you. You won't die this way luv. I won't let you", Jack replies, "Come on luv climb up and lets talk"

Elizabeth realised she felt weak and that she wouldn't be able to help herself up.

"I can't. I haven't the strength", Elizabeth says tears falling

Jack realised then just how bad off Lizzie must be. He leaned farer and reached his other hand out.

"Come on luv just reach for my hand. You can do it luv", Jack encourages

Elizabeth tries reaching up. Jack could see she was struggling grunting he managed to snatch her other hand. And he starts to pull her up. He was worried about how light she really was.

He managed to pull her onto the deck and into his arms. Cradling her tightly to him. Kissing her hair he can't believe he nearly lost her. She was trembling in his arms holding on to him tightly. She was crying into his shirt.

"Shh luv. I have you", Jack says smoothingly as his heart rate begins to settle

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", Elizabeth continues to repeat crying

"I know luv. Shh everything will be fine", Jack says stroking her hair and rocking her

Elizabeth continued to sob. He felt her trembling he looked at her and swore softly she was only in a shirt and trousers. She must be freezing. Jack gently takes one of his arms off her and starts to take of his coat. But Elizabeth was holding him tightly.

"Easy luv I am not leaving you. I need to warm you up. You will get sick luv when your this cold", Jack tells her smoothingly

Elizabeth let's him shrug off his coat. He wraps it tightly around her thin frame. He would have to fix that. He couldn't believe she had gotten this bad.

"Let's go somewhere private luv. I expect someone will be up here soon. Unless you want me to get the Whelp", Jack says softly

"He wouldn't care", Elizabeth says brokenly

Jack frowns at that. He was going to have to find out what happened in his absence. Jack gently puts an arm under her and lifts her gently up. He makes sure she is pressed to his chest to keep her warm.

He walks briskly to his cabin with his Lizzie clinging to him. He could tell she was still crying. He quickly shuts his cabin door with his foot and makes his way to his bed. He slowly gets in pulling Lizzie into his lap letting her continue to cry in his arms. He pulls up a blanket and tucks it around her. He rubs her arm trying to get her warmed up.

"Luv talk to me. Why did you try...", Jack trails off not wanting to say it.

If he had been any slower his Lizzie would he in the water and drowning. And it hurt to think of that. He would have to watch her from now on so she won't try it again.

"Nobody cares", Elizabeth whimpers

"Surely the Whelp cares", Jack says confused

"He hasn't spoken much to me since you died. All he keeps talking about is freeing his father. He doesn't care about me. I wake up screaming and he or anyone still don't come", Elizabeth whispers brokenly

Damn the Whelp. Damn him to hell. Hadn't he saw how broken she is? What about his crew why in God's name did Gibbs not see it?

"What do you dream about?" Jack asks probes gently

"I...I dream of you dying. I dream we can't save you and that...", Elizabeth trails off

"And that?" Jack asks

"You hate me", Elizabeth whimpers crying

Shit. He needed to make her realise he didn't hate her.

"I don't hate yeh Lizzie. I am damn proud of you. You acted like a pirate. I always knew you would make a damn good one", Jack says stroking her hair

"But you acted like it", Elizabeth mumbles

Shit he never wanted her to feel that.

"I was confused luv and took it unfairly out on you. Now listen Closely luv", Jack says tilting his face so their eyes met, "Listening?"

"Yes", Elizabeth says fearfully

"Elizabeth Rose Swann I would never _ever _hate you. Not even if you killed me again. Nothing you will do will make me hate you. I love ya Lizzie", Jack says sincerely

Elizabeth sees the sincerity in his eyes. She also saw his love. She starts crying again.

"Shhh Lizzie. What is wrong?" Jack asks

"I don't deserve your love. I killed you", Elizabeth replies tears falling

"You also came to the End of the World to get me back. YOU did that", Jack replies

"It was Barbossa", Elizabeth mumbles

"No it wasn't. Tia Dalma told me you convinced the others to come for me. YOUR the one who got the charts. You kept everyone going even though it was dangerous. I owe you more then I can say luv", Jack says to her kissing her hair tenderly

"You really don't", Elizabeth replies

"Yes I do. And if I have to tell you every day to we die then I will", Jack says softly

"Can I stay on the _Pearl_?" Elizabeth asks nervously

"Luv I am not letting you out of my sight anytime soon. Your stuck with me", Jack promises

"Promise", she asks sounding incredibly young

"Promise. Not going to break that one luv. Even if I have to go somewhere I will ask if it is alright for me to leave. But then it will be only temporary", Jack promises, "Do you believe me?"

"I do", Elizabeth says softly

"Good please don't do anything to kill yourself again. It would kill me if you died", Jack admits to her

"Why would it kill you?" Elizabeth asks

"I love you Lizzie too much. It is why I acted strange when we reunited. I figured out in the locker I love you. Wholly and completely", Jack says truthfully

"I love you too Jack. I have been so broken without you. Without you I can't function", Elizabeth tells him

Jack holds her tighter.

"Luv you will never have to feel that way again. I don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon", Jack says tenderly

Jack let the love he had for her show in his eyes so she knew he wasn't lying.

"I believe you", Elizabeth says

"May I kiss you?" Jack asks

Elizabeth nods. Jack leans in and gives her a tender kiss. Then depends it to show her how much he loved her. He pulled away and buried his face in her hair.

"You about gave me a heart attack tonight luv", Jack says smelling her unique scent

"I am sorry. But I believed I lost everyone", Elizabeth tells him

"To tell you the truth luv. I thought Turner still cared after seeing him comfort you after your father", Jack says confused

"He just took me to my cabin and left me", Elizabeth says a tear falling

"He didn't deserve you luv", Jack says

He was fuming inside. He was going to deck the Whelp.

"I believe he is planning something", Elizabeth reveals

"Do you know what?" Jack asks

"No. I just assume it is something to do with his father", Elizabeth replies

"We will have to keep an eye on him then", Jack replies

Elizabeth nods and snuggles into his chest feeling safe.

"Thank you for making me feel safe", Elizabeth whispers

"Always luv. But haven't you felt safe before?" Jack asks

"No. I have been on my guard since you died. I don't trust Barbossa, I still remember that he took me and hurt me", Elizabeth tells him

"He won't hurt you while I'm here. I won't let him harm you", Jack promises

"I know", Elizabeth says simply

"Did you ever feel safe with Turner?" Jack asks curiously

"No. The only time I felt safe is when I am with you", Elizabeth says blushing

Jack noticed her blushing was more obvious with her pale skin.

"I am honoured luv", Jack says nuzzling her

He felt so lucky he walked out of his cabin when he did. He would have lost her otherwise.

"You got to start taking better care of yourself luv", Jack whispers to her

"I just stopped caring when you died", Elizabeth admits softly

"That stops now Lizzie. I will make sure you take care of yourself", Jack says sternly

Elizabeth nods feeling tired like she hadn't slept a 100 years. Jack notices his expression softens.

"Sleep luv. You need it", Jack says softly kissing her hair

"Don't want nightmares", Elizabeth replies

"I promise I will stay. If you have one I will wake you up. But you need the sleep Lizzie those bags under your eyes have there own bags", Jack says gently

"As long as you stay", Elizabeth says in defeat she really was tired

"I will. I love you Lizzie", Jack says kissing her before settling them down

"I love you too Jack"

Jack kisses her head and begins to hum their song. She was out within minutes. Jack promised himself he would keep the promises he gave her. Because he wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
